Dollie
by shalakamalac
Summary: Pam has an obsession, an addiction to a secret so guarded from her maker that it creates a curiosity in Eric. A curious secret of wonder. An ancient secret so far hidden throughout the ages that even the Gaul is in stunned silence. Eric/OC/Godric "Welcome to the family doll." 18 FOR MATURE AND DARK THEMES: VIOLENCE, RAPE, SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

Dollie

Pam has an obsession, an addiction to a secret so guarded from her maker. Can Eric resist the temptation of a makers command? Or will Pam finally come clean? The truth remains to be seen. But will this secret settle to remaining hidden? Or will she take matters into her own hands? Eric/OC "Welcome to the family dollie."

* * *

"Pam, are you ever going to introduce me to your maker?" The girl questioned clearly enjoying the look it put on her dear friends face.

She took a sip of her luke warm coffee," I mean you talk so highly of him, isn't it only natural that my curiosity would get the best of me. You as well as I know, my curiosity is insatiable."

She giggled at the slight pull on her hair," Your curious nature will get you killed one day girl."

"Mm, don't we both know it?"

Although comical, Pam could not feel the hilarity of this conversation. She had been avoiding it for years, on both ends. Eric was just as curious about Pam's obsession with this mortal. Just as her friend was curious about her maker.

"Shush girl, let me finish your hair. You do not want me to mess this ombre up now do you?"

She giggled once more at Pam's obvious attempt to not answer her prodding. "Oh please, its just purple. A pale purple at that. Now stop avoiding the question. Aren't vampires supposed to be fabulous at multitasking anyways?"

"Must you be so observant?"

"Would you have me any other way?" The girl spoke softly meeting Pam's gaze through the mirror.

"If you really must know, yes. Yes, I would love to have you in many ways. I can list them out if you'd like?" Pam responded, letting her eyes trail over her friend's delicate form.

"Ugh. Pam! Take that lezbo stuff from a 10 to a 2 please," she huffed crossing her arms. "You know I love you, but not like that. Never like that. No offense."

"None taken."

"Will you answer my question now, Pam? You always avoid it, and if I'm honest, I am tired of being hidden."

"You're not."

"Stop being short!" The girl demanded, hurling herself out of the styling chair.

"Please sit back down. Your hair is damp, and the color will bleed if I do not dry it properly," Pam scolded as if she were speaking to one of the teacup humans she so despised.

The girl obeyed, sulking slightly, and Pam pulled out her blow dryer, attempting to dry the girl's hair.

"Do you have an outfit prepared?"

"Don't I always?"

"Now who is being short?"

"I have reason to be, thank you very much."

Pam knew that was the end of their conversation over the subject for the night. She could only hope that she would soon forget the idea of meeting her maker.

After her hair was dried and styled in the mermaid wave fashion she so desperately craved, she jumped up to go change into her outfit planned for the night. It surely wouldn't fit Pam's idea of the perfect outfit, but it sure did please her knowing that she would be the talk of the town with her purple hair and strange style.

"At least use the Chanel bag," Pam said loud enough to hear from her recently converted closet. "Something to ease my sanity over you intrepid fashion sense."

"You seem to know me so well my dear," she laughed out loud as she stripped off the robe she currently wore.

She danced around the space on the hunt for the perfect top and lone behold she found it. It was a vintage maroon tank crop with fringe going down to her belly button, the fringe had oak beads woven into it. The cut and style of the shirt would require her to go braless for the night. It was a good thing she was only a hefty B-cup or else that would be impossible. Now on with the hunt, of shorts of course. She stumbled and mumbled her way through the rack of shorts Pam was so determined to supply until she came across an ombre light washed high wasted cut.

"These will do," she grinned deciding to go without her under garments to match the whole braless theme. Only issue she had with any style short was that no matter how hard she tried, her genes gifted her with a rather large behind, so she could never prevent her cheeks from making an appearance. It didn't bother her personally, she wasn't all that modest, but she knew most people would think of her differently. Again, this bothered her little since most of her time was spent with Pam, but it was still a nuisance to receive all of those dirty looks.

She popped her head out of the door to ask," What shoes should I wear? I know you well enough to know that if I step out of here wearing anything less than a heel you will throttle me."

"Glad you have some sense to you," Pam grinned holding up tan chunky healed booties that matched closely in color to the beads woven into her shirt, and what seemed like her favorite pair of black thigh high socks.

"Really?" She grinned. "You're going to let me get away with wearing those? You hate those!"

"I do know how to be nice sometimes you know."

She squealed and ran over to throw her arms around Pam who stiffened at first, only to relax and slid her arms around her to return the hug, "The Chanel bag is still required."

"Oh, of course Pam," she giggled slipping on her thigh highs and booties. "Can I do my makeup this time? I am a makeup artist you know."

Pam just flicked her wrist and sped off to change herself.

The girl sat in front of her vanity and applied primer to her eyelids and face. She then chose to use her Rainforest After Dark pallet from Tarte to achieve a purple and gold smokey eye that brought out her hazel eyes beautifully. After her eyes were shadowed, lined, and had mascara applied, she moved onto her face to which she used a Chanel foundation and the bronzer, highlighter, and blush from the Tarte pallet she just used for her eyes. To finish the look off she used the Xtreme eyebrow stain marker to perfect her brows and applied her skin drink chap stick to moisten her lips as well as add a slight gleam to them.

"Beautiful as always," Pam voiced from the door way, where she now stood ready to go looking as flawless as ever.

The girl smiled brightly at her friend and jumped up to grab the Chanel bag hanging on the wall and met Pam at the doorway ready to go. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Fangtasia," Pam stated simply before turning on her heel and leading the way to her car.

"But you just said…" she started to protest.

"I said nothing. My maker is out of town, and I decided to close the bar down for the night so you could finally see where it is that I spend most of my time when I'm not with you."

"Aw, Pam you do care!" She squealed launching herself into the front seat to buckle up and pick a station to listen to. Pam had awful taste in music, and she was craving some N.W.A at the moment.

"Your music choice is awful."

"Says you," she snorted.

"How long til we get there?"

"Just sit down, and rap. Or whatever it is called that you do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really am a makeup artist, so if you have any questions I would gladly answer them. I have been studying and practicing makeup for over 10 years now, and have been doing it as a profession for just about 5 years.**

 **Also, I have an etsy account. Please feel free to check it out! I love crafting jewelry and just fun things. I will custom make anything you want if it's within my skill range. My store is called CoexistingReality and my username is Shalakamalac.**

 **So, what do you guys think of this so far? This idea came to me randomly today as I was drinking some coffee and watching Flip or Flop on HGTV, it's a great show. I am addicted.**

 **Anyways, I would love to hear what you think of this so far! Tell me how you feel about this, and what you wish to see from this story in the future. I take all ideas seriously and will truly consider them if you wish it!**

 **BETA READER WANTED. APPLY IN COMMENTS OR MESSAGING.**

 **Much love and kind regards,**

 **D.E.F**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I still cannot get over the fact that this place is called Fangtasia. Do you know how corny that is?" The girl laughed loudly to Pam as they pulled up to the closed bar.

Pam let loose a laugh, and this made the girl smile," Pam, you should laugh more. You have such a beautiful smile."

She still did not get a verbal response from Pam, she just smiled even wider and patted the top of her head. Her hand was grabbed and led to the big door at the front being held open by a large Asian man.

"Chew," Pam nodded, and he nodded back.

She walked into the bar and was stunned into silence, until she could not hold it in anymore. She laughed the loudest she has in such a long time." Oh my goodness, Pam!" She barked out trying to contain her laughter. "This is where you work? Oh my gosh, this is great! It's like the batcave but vampafied."

"Are you done?"

"No," she got out continuing to laugh her butt off.

Pam just rolled her eyes at the giggling mortal, and went to the bar to make her a drink and to turn the music on.

"Oh, Pam a throne, there is even a throne!" She squealed running up to it so she could stand in the seat with her hands on her hips to proclaim," I am king of the vampcave!"

"Eric would surely kill you for that," Pam smirked.

"And why is that?" She laughed plopping herself down into the chair ungracefully," I need a crown, and a scepter."

Pam glided over to her friend and handed her the drink," Your long beach long island, my dear."

She greedily snatched the drink from her hands and started to gulp it down, much to the displeasure of Pam who knew if she continued this way she would have the worst hangover in the morning. "Mm, delicious. Share your drink making skills with me, please? I am horrid." She giggled and suddenly became aware of the strange music that was playing," Oh no you don't, where are the music controls. You brought me to this horribly decorated cave, and you are not going to make me listen to this weird vampy music."

Out of nowhere Pam appeared right in front of her, and held out a digital remote. "You are in control of the Pandora, my king."

Her friend's eyes sparkled with mischief at the tittle, and proceeded to sit up a little straighter and also puffed out her chest in a seemingly masculine manner," As king of this cave I demand quality music to only be played for my fair ears."

Pam just shook her head and sped to the bar to prepare a True Blood for herself to enjoy while her friend searched their music inventory," Can I play rap? Or is that against the rules?"

"Tonight is about us, pick whatever you wish to. I will live."

"And what a deadly living it shall be!" She giggled once more, and could not stop once she started. Their banter reminded her of the night they met. "Pam, remember the night we met?"

Pam grinned," How could I forget?"

"I thought you were evil for ruining my dress."

"And I thought you were an annoying little breather. You had just graduated, right?"

"And it was my first big gig outside of school."

"That mediocre fashion show was big to you? Oh honey, we have many things to discuss then."

"It may have not been that big of a deal to you, but that was the first job I got on my own as a makeup artist. I was in awe at the backstage life, and then you ruined it by destroying my outfit."

"I did you a favor. It was hideous."

"Why did you rip it to shreds, by the way? I've never asked you that."

"You left it hanging on the garment rack that the models were to wear, and I did not want to see that atrocious dress on the runway."

She gasped, and gaped widely at Pam.

"You destroyed it to prevent it from being worn by a model?! Have you done that before?"

"Every show I go to, there is always at least one."

"Pam!" She scolded lightly slapping her arm. "That is not very nice."

"I am a vampire, darling. I am not nice."

The girl just shook her head at Pam, until she noticed Pam visible tense," What is it?"

"We must leave. Now." Pam said and picked up her friend to vamp out of the bar and continued on until she was at the front of the girl's house. "I will explain later, please rest well, and I will see you tomorrow."

The girl just smiled and hugged her friend," Whatever it is, it will be alright. Goodnight Pam." And with that she pranced inside to prepare for bed.

Pam smiled and headed back to the bar.

"Pamela," Eric greeted wearing a large cheshire grin," What were you up to this evening?"

"You already know the answer to that, Eric."

"Mm, yes. You're mystery human. You brought her here."

"Yes."

"Will I ever be graced by her presence?" He asked as he inhaled deeply. "She smells delicious. And she has great taste in chair preferences." Eric motioned to his thrown where her black Chanel bag hung from its side, and her blue drink still rested on the side table.

"Why was she here Pamela?" Eric demanded.

"Because she was."

"Pamela," Eric growled. "Tell me."

She sighed, deflated at his command. "She wants to meet you Eric."

He smiled smugly," And why hasn't she yet."

Pam glared at her maker," Because you are you, Eric."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" He smirked.

"Must I go into detail," she glowered.

"You must."

"You will hurt her. She is fragile, and I do not wish to see her fall for your charms only to be tossed to the side once you have your fill."

Eric gave Pam a strange calculating look," Do you really think so little of me Pam?"

"Yes."

Eric laughed loudly at that," You are correct for doing so."

Pam just glared. "Details given, may I be excused master?"

Eric motioned for her to sit on his lap," Pamela," he whispered and stroked the side of her cheek," If this mortal woman means so much to you, you have my word that I will not touch her."

Pam leaned into his touch, loving the feel of being so close to her maker," Do you mean it?"

"Indefinitely."

"Then when I feel she is ready, you will be introduced."

 **Authors note:**

 **I am attempting to show a different side of Pam. All we have ever seen is her business side, and I have always known that there is more to her than what was portrayed on the show. So in this chapter I wanted to show her playful side. And I wished to show just how close her and Eric's maker child bond was.**

 **Thank you so much for the support! I truly wish to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Review and leave a comment to share your thoughts.**

 **I look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Much love and kind regards,**

 **D.E.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Run, Run, Run. As fast as you can." The hush of a whisper evaded her hearing, as she dodged in and out of the thick brush that covered the wooded path._

 _Tears ran down her cheeks, and her clothes were badly torn." Where is she?" She screamed attempting to find this fowl creature._

" _Right here," a voice whispered into her ear._

 _She jumped, and spun around to meet a pair of black beady eyes and a wicked grin to match._

" _Pam," she stuttered. "What's wrong with your eyes?"_

She awoke with a startle, gasping for breath as sweat dripped down her forehead. That smile, that evil smile remained engraved into her memory. She doubted it would go away.

She couldn't help but wonder where this dream came from. Why would Pam be looking at her that way? Who was she running from? What did this mean?

Deciding not to ponder too much, she quickly shakes her head and runs to the bathroom to shower and prepare for her day.

After attending to her human needs, she sends a text to Pam letting her know that she hoped everything went okay last night with whatever was going on from her. She knew she would not receive a response considering it was barely even 3pm, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially when it came to vampires.

"Man, my day is already wasted," she groaned to herself thinking about how she slept through most of the day.

"Might as well clean the house and tend my garden."

And so that is what she did, and that is exactly how Pam found her at sundown. Covered in dirt, grim, and sweat working on her garden out back.

"You know it is useless to garden at night."

She jumped and spun around to come face to face with Pam. The image from her dream came rushing back and send fear coursing through her veins.

"Pam, you scared me."

"I can see that."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Pam's only response was to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, there is a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to say that."

"What is on your mind?"

"Just a dream I had. It was so strange."

"Would you care to share?"

"Uhm, not really. You won't like it."

"Try me."

"I was running from something, and looking for you. When I found you, you weren't yourself. Your eyes were black and you were looking at me like I was your next meal. It scared me."

Pam's heart seemed to break at the admission, and she realized that is why she smelt fear on her. Her dream caused her to be afraid of her. Pam's steel cage around her heart that she opened up to the girl slammed shut. She should have known better than to befriend a mortal. They always revert to fear when it came to her species. This mortal was no different. And as if sensing her vampire friend's thoughts the human female quickly added," The dream scared me, not you!" She could only hope that Pam's ill temper would be tame for this night.

But Pam still held her body in a tense manner, debating on whether to stay or go back to the bar. "You should be scared. I am deadly," she seethed.

"No you're not," she argued.

Pam vamp'd over to her and had her head bent to the side and her fangs extended as if she were going to bite her to drain her dry. "Pam, stop it," the girl squeaked.

But she didn't stop," Fear me, blood bag."

"Pam," she tried again as she felt the pressure of her fangs increase against her neck.

Pam growled and let go of the girl," I'll be in touch," and with that she sped off. The girl tried to go after her, but it was too late. Pam was gone.

Tears fell freely from her eyes and she whispered to no one," What have I done?"

* * *

It had been nearly 3 months since she last saw Pam. She tried calling her, texting her, emailing her, even tried sending her a letter. It was all in vain because she never once got a response. So she finally gave up on trying to contact her dear friend, and attempted to move on with her life. She no longer stayed up all night, she no longer cared to have anything to do with vampires. They all reminded her of Pam, and that broke her heart. She thought she meant more to Pam, and if she had known how badly Pam would react to her dream then she would have kept her damn mouth shut.

Gods, she missed her so much. Pam had become her best friend and not having her in her life was slowly draining her of her happiness.

Her garden long withered, and her passion for makeup followed shortly after.

She just couldn't take it any longer, she had to find Pam. And then it came to her, "Fangtasia!" She would go to Fangtasia to find her! This had to work, she needed it to work. But if Pam saw her, she would make sure she didn't get in. She needed a disguise.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" She squealed with excitement!

So with a plan set in motion she ran to the bathroom to get ready for her now eventful night. After she had showered, and applied a thick layer of makeup and contouring to change the appearance of her natural face to that of a seductress, she reached for her skin tight leather and black velvet strapless dress that barely covered her large behind. Opting for a dark purple strapless push up, and matching cheekies, she slipped into the barely there dress and searched for the highest heels she owned.

With a final glance in the mirror she went to leave, however the shade of her hair stopped her. It was still the same purple that Pam died it to all those months ago, and it would surely give her away. She needed a wig. She went back to her closet and dug through her Halloween costumes to find the black wig she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She cheered as she found the human hair laced wig that she used to wear all of the time for Halloween parties due to just how real it looked. She put the wig on and took another glance in the mirror. She paused and grimaced at just how different she looked. She looked like a true fang banger, and it grossed her out beyond belief.

No matter how much she despised how she looked, she had a part to play.

She was going to find Pam.

And the only way she could do that was to find her maker, Eric.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What do you think her plan is? Are you ready to find out her name? I am beyond excited to move forward with this story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **D.E.F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

She handed the vampire at the door her fake ID and after receiving a wrist band she entered the vamp cave again. It was just as comical this time around, if not more hilarious than the last time. The mood was set with the dimmed lights, and dramatic despite the hilarity of the atmosphere, she made a beeline for the bar in order to gain some liquid courage.

With her drink in hand she let her eyes scan the bar, and they zeroed in on the vampire occupying the throne. He was a giant! She couldn't help but giggle at that, maybe that is why Pam never indulged in much about her maker. He was a giant! A very attractive giant at that.

As if sensing her stare, he turned his gaze towards hers, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly at the sight before him. She would do.

She seemed to freeze under the weight of his stare, and started to fumble around with the hem of her dress. Maybe this was a bad idea? She made a move to get up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You are being summoned."

She knew that voice. It was Pam! _"Okay be cool, act calm,"_ she thought helplessly to herself as she tried to not act how she normally would.

Not trusting herself to speak she downed the rest of her drink and followed dutifully behind Pam. Her heart was going crazy and she was sure just about every vampire in the bar could hear it.

She came to the realization that this was truly not the brightest of ideas.

How could she be so stupid? There was no way out now, and she knew she would have to go through with her idiotic plan to seduce Eric to get to Pam. At least getting Eric to notice her wasn't hard.

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks as his feet came into her view. She gulped and let her eyes travel up to meet his intense stare. "And who are you?" He smirked sensing her unease.

She didn't want to lie to him and give him her fake name, because she knew he would be able to tell. So she mustered up as much courage as she could and lowered her voice an octave to say," Is my name really that important?" She bit her lip at the end of her sentence to draw his attention to them, and when his eyes zeroed in on the movement she knew she had him. Men were all alike no matter the species. She had to suppress a smile at this.

Okay maybe this wasn't that bad of an idea.

Without taking his eyes off of her lips he replied with just as much seduction that she placed into her words," No, I suppose it is not. Shall we?"

He motioned for her to follow him through a back door. "That is all Pamela," was said as he led her through another set of doors into a room that looked like an office.

She was really alone with Pam's maker. If she wasn't about to go against everything she stood for, she would have did a dance in joy, but she knew what was to come, and she knew what price she would have to pay for trying to get Pam this way.

"This is the only chance I will give you to leave," Eric's voice interrupted her inner turmoil. It was either now or never, she had a plan to follow. It was a lot easier to follow knowing how attractive Eric was. This would have been horrible if he wasn't.

Instead of answering him right away, she moved deeper into his office to slide the dress off of her body. She heard his fangs click down as he took in her barely clad form in heels.

"Is that answer enough?" She turned to face him with a smirk of her own plastered upon her face.

Before she could register his movement, he had her propped on his desk with himself pressed in between her legs.

Trying to not let her surprise and shock show, she let her head fall back to expose more of herself to him and she urged him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He growled at the movement. It had been days since his last feed. Sookie had been consuming his thoughts, and he was in dire need of a distraction. This girl seemed to be just as in need of one as he by the way she was acting.

Trying to urge him on even more, she moved her center against his jeaned crotch and let loose a tiny moan. "More."

Without a second to spare he pressed her head to the side and let his fangs sink in.

Delicious blood.

Delicious virginal blood.

At this realization he tore his mouth away from her and in the next second he had her pinned against the wall. The harsh movement tugged on her wig and it came tumbling off in the next second. Eric despite his anger, took a second to appreciate how her newly revealed purple locks matched beautifully to her choice of undergarments.

"What is a virgin doing offering herself to me?" He seethed once his eyes met hers again and his grip tightened against her throat.

Her throat was on fire, and she could hardly breathe. "P…P….Pam," she got out in a voice barely over a whisper.

This made his grip tighten, and she was starting to see dark spots. He sent for his child regardless.

"You called, master," Pam said as she opened the door in response to her makers call.

She froze the second she caught sight of the purple hair she so dearly missed. What was she doing here?

"Eric, no!" She said as sped over to them.

Sensing his progeny nearby, he let his grip on the mortal drop enough so she could speak properly. "Pam," she sighed. "I've missed you so much."

Eric hissed, and made move to grab her again, but Pam's voice froze him in the movement. "I've missed you to doll."

It dawned on him then by her reaction just who this was. If the purple hair wasn't a giveaway then what she just said was. This was Pam's obsession. The mortal.

This was Pam's Miranda.

 **Author's note:**

 **Her name is Miranda! I'm not sure how I feel about the name as of yet, but if I decide to change it, you all will be the first to know.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Much love!**

 **D.E.F**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next installment of Dollie!**

 **Warning: Mature content. I do not own anything expect the story idea and my characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Pam directed at her.

"I wanted to find you."

"And my maker was?"

"The only thing I could think of."

"You do realize how horrible of an idea that was."

She grinned sheepishly at Pam, still in Eric's hold. "By the time I wanted to back out, it was kind of too late."

It was then that she became aware of the fact that she was still only in her undergarments, with blood dripping down her neck. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it only tightened.

"Pam, leave us."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with her now."

"Pam. Leave. Us. Now."

"Why should I?"

"She offered herself to me, and I intend to make good on that offer."

Miranda and Pam both stared at Eric with shock evident on their faces. Miranda was shocked beyond speech and just stood there with her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"You can't be serious." Pam sneered with a glare.

"Oh, but I am."

"You gave me your word."

"Mm, indeed I did." Eric leaned forward to lick the trail of blood that fell from her bite wound. "But I am hungry and need to feed. Leave us. Or I'll make you leave."

Pam said nothing as she vamp'd away leaving her alone with Eric once more, making sure she slammed the door shut.

"So tell me, virgin, how far were you willing to go for this plan of yours?" He asked nuzzling his nose against her neck, "Purple suits you."

Her eyes just widened, and continue to gape at him. She truly tried to speak but her words wouldn't come out. She could only feel the way his body was pressed against hers, and the way his breath tickled her neck. She didn't know what to do.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked grinding his hips against hers with his very prominent arousal.

A moan slipped past her lips before she could stop it.

The hand that was not holding her hands against the wall started to trail down her body. "Such an attractive little thing you are," he murmured ghosting his lips over his bite mark. Without warning he slid his hand further down her body and ripped off the remaining of her clothing. He took a step back to let his eyes trail over the newly exposed flesh. And in the next moment she was sprawled over his desk with her back against the hard surface.

Still shocked beyond belief, she just stared up at him with big curious eyes until she could no longer take the heat of his gaze. "Ah, ah, ah," he tutted," eyes on me, always."

She followed his demands dutifully, and glanced up at him to see him making his way on top of her. His lips found a spot behind her ear, and he kissed his way down her neck paying extra attention to the bite mark. Then down the middle of her chest, stopping shortly to kiss each of her hardened peaks, until he reached her belly button. With his eyes never leaving hers, he placed sensual kisses from her bellybutton to her nether lips.

Her breath hitched, and she tensed, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't know what to do.

"Look at me," he demanded adding extra pressure to his grip on her hips, and she did. She slowly let her eyes open to watch him part her lips and stick his tongue out to taste her.

She shivered, and let loose another moan unintentionally.

"That's it," he purred," scream for me, virgin."

And she did. Eric tortured her there on his desk for hours, giving her multiple orgasms with only his tongue. He never forced her to give him more, he only wanted to hear her scream his name over and over again. She did try to move once, but was stilled by Eric biting her thigh drawing a mouthful and holding her down.

By the time Eric had his fill, she was thoroughly exhausted and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He didn't just let her be though, he dressed her in an oversized black Fangtasia shirt and black shorts, if you could call them that, and had her sitting in his lap before she could even comprehend all that just happened. Her mind was too foggy, and her body far beyond exhausted.

His fingers started to stroke through her purple locks, and she felt a low rumble coming from his chest. She didn't care, she couldn't quite find any energy to even begin to care, so she slumped against him placing her left cheek on his right shoulder to bury her nose against his neck.

"You can enter, Pam."

Pam slammed the door open and glared at the sight before her. "Have fun?" She sneered strolling into the now thick air.

Eric smiled at his progeny, and moved the girl's hair away from her shoulder to expose her bite mark to Pam. "What a delicious little thing you've been keeping from me, Pamela."

"And for good reason."

He had to smirk at that, it was true. He could hardly contain himself in his beast's desire to claim this human.

"She is mine," He spoke to her in a voice laced with authority.

"You can't take her from me."

"You were quick to leave her a few months ago."

"I overreacted."

"To what?"

"Her fear. And I see now that I was wrong to leave her in such a way."

"But you still left her."

"I know."

"Then know this too, Pamela, this human is mine."

Pam's composure broke," Eric, please. Please do not take her from me."

"I will not keep her from you, you obviously mean a lot to her for her to even come here. I am claiming her as mine, and she will be just that. Mine, and I will not share."

"Eric….," Pam started but was silenced by his voice.

"I am not taking her from you Pam, you shall still remain friends and I do hope you do. You just need to know that this human is mine."

Pam nodded, and left without another word knowing it was a lost cause. She could only hope that their friendship still remained intact after Pam's abandonment. And she also knew that Eric had a valid claim on Miranda, for she never truly claimed her for herself.

Miranda had heard the entire exchange between Pam and Eric and she didn't know how to feel about it, nor did she really know what it meant. She and Pam never talked much about the vampire world. She kept her thoroughly uninformed upon her request. She never wanted to know, and she was kicking herself for that now.

"I am yours?" She lifted her head to gaze into his blue orbs that were already so focused on the mortal in his lap.

"Yes, you are mine, my little virgin." He whispered placing a finger under her chin and guided her lips to his own.

 **Author's note:**

 **I am enjoying this creation so much. I truly love writing new sections for this story. It's such an enjoyment. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. Please let me know what you think of it so far.**

 **Beta still wanted.**

 **Also, check out my etsy shop! It's called CoexistingReality and my username on etsy is Shalakamalac.**

 **Much love, and kind regards.**

 **D.E.F**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so very much for your support, I am in awe at the response I am getting from this story! It means the world to me to know that I am giving people enjoyment. You are all so very wonderful and I am so very thankful to see your views, reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I will be beginning to respond to your reviews, starting next chapter, in this section of my author's note. Again, thank you so much for your support._

 _Just to make things clear. This is set way before they go to Dallas. I am changing things._

 _Enjoy!_

Eric's lips felt like heaven against hers, and she never wanted this feeling to stop. She had to talk to Pam though, that was the whole point of her even coming here.

Her head turned to the side, breaking the kiss, which only made Eric's lips travel down the side of her neck again.

"Eric?" She timidly asked.

"Miranda," he smirked," Go speak with Pam."

Wait.

It's like he…

"Can vampires read minds?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

His smirk only widened at her pout," No, my pet. Is that not what you came here for?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now go before I decide to keep you here." He playfully demanded with a push towards the door, and a slight tap on her behind.

"Curious," he whispered to himself.

Now that she was no longer in the room, he could think clearly once more. Why did he claim her? He had no intentions in doing so when he say her on the floor. He just could not restrain himself the second he got the chance to. He had even hurt his child with his lack of restraint, but this loss of control over his beast made no sense.

She didn't smell nearly as good as Sookie did, and yet he craved her like no other.

His mind went through his memories trying to locate anything remotely related to this. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing. He was truly baffled.

He didn't even regret claiming her, nor did he regret upsetting Pamela. What is this?

Without a moment to spare he dialed his makers number," Yes, my child."

"I am coming to visit." He could feel Godric's curiosity perk instantly.

"May I inquire what the occasion is? It has been quite an amount of years since we have last spoken."

Eric hesitated, at a loss for words. How could he call his maker for help? "I need your knowledge," he stated carefully.

Godric, however, knew his child was never one to ask for help. His reasoning was not unknown to him. "Then you shall have it. When am I to expect you?"

"I leave immediately," Eric's stony voice spoke, trying his best to ignore the argument that had broken out in the bar between the two females.

This caused him to roll his eyes, and suppress a smile. Pam was his child, and was expected to have his temper after all.

"What is it you seek, my son?"

"Information about a human."

"And you believe I will have such information."

"No, but you will know more than I."

"Pray tell, is this human the one Pamela is scolding within your immediate area?

"I will see you soon, master."

"Of course, Eric, I shall make arrangements for your flight. The human will be accompanying you, I presume?"

"Yes." The dial tone signaled Godric's departure from the conversation. Even talking to Godric hadn't lifted the mood he now found himself stuck in. He had been having trouble with Godric for a few years now, he just wasn't himself. But nothing Eric said or did could lift Godric's spirit.

Meanwhile, Miranda immediately spotted Pam by the bar when she left his office. "Pam," she started, but as she moved closer Pam's voice cut her off making her freeze mid-step.

"What part of I'll be in touch do you not understand?" She hissed with searing anger, making Miranda jump back. "Do you even realize what you have done? You are my makers pet! You don't belong in this world! You and I both know it. It will kill you, Miranda. I kept you out of this life for a reason. It does not suit you, well after your little stunt tonight maybe it does."

Miranda just whimpered, like a lost kitten, and tears started to fall freely from her eyes. It was all for nothing. Pam still hates her.

"Did you enjoy dressing up and playing whore?" She growled. Pam knew her words were harsh, but she was too angry to care. She was pissed at her for coming here in the first place. She was pissed that Eric had claimed her. And now she was even more pissed at herself for making Miranda cry.

Miranda simply couldn't believe it. Her Pam would've never have said that, Pam knew just how badly they hurt and yet she still said it. She just didn't want to believe those words from Pam's mouth. There was no way she heard that correctly. There couldn't be.

Her eyes narrowed," What did you just call me?"

Pam couldn't stop the words from spilling out, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Please do."

"You have become what you so very hate. Does that make you proud? To be a fangbanger, and my maker's fangbanger at that," Pam cackled with laughter.

That was all it took for her tears to stop, and anger to replace the pain. She waited 3 months for Pam, but she never showed. And when she finally gets to speak face to face with her this is what she has to say? That was it, she was acting like a jealous girlfriend on liquid courage. When this was all her fault!

"You know what Pam?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"What?" Pam snapped.

"Don't you ever talk to me; don't you ever try and talk to me again. You can take this whole world and shove it up your pretty little ass while I bend over so you can kiss mine."

"When and where, doll?"

"Fuck you Pam," was all she had the courage to say back. Her heart was breaking and the tears were starting to surface again. She had truly lost her bestfriend, and there was nothing to be done about it. All that she knew now was that she had to get out of this forsaken vamp cave. "I am not your doll, and I never will be again."

She made her way for the door and almost made it when Pam spoke once more in a sugary sweet tone," Eric still wants your company, _doll_."

"Well, he can kiss my ass too."

"Gladly," Eric chuckled appearing before the very distressed Miranda, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Not now you giant," she huffed crossing her arms," You are ruining my dramatic exit. Move please."

"Dramatic, indeed. You are coming with me." That was all the warning he gave before taking her into his arms and out into the night sky heading towards his plane hangar.

"Do I at least get to know where we are off too, oh mighty giant?" She grumbled into his neck.

"Dallas."

"Oh joy, the cowboy state."

"We are visiting an old friend."

"I've only just met you, why are you taking me all the way to Dallas?"

"It's for information on you, my delicious little virgin."

"What do you mean?"

But she never got her answer, for soon they were at the hangar, and boarding the plane.

 _Author's note:_

 _Don't hate me! This has to happen in order for the story to progress the way it needs to. If it eases your pain some, know that she and Pam will reconcile. Just not for a little bit._

 _What do you think?_

 _Review and let me know!_

 _Much love and kind regards,_

 _D.E.F_


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, thank you all so much. I adore hearing all of your responses to this fiction. I know its been a few weeks since I've updated and there is a reason for that. I had started to write and it ended up just going in a completely different direction that I wanted it to. So I trashed all of what I had written and took a short breather so that I could get back to where I want this story to go._

 _Ff13: Thank you so much for your continuous support! You have been with me since day one! And I do not plan on getting rid of Godric anytime soon my friend! I personally do not know how to add in each of their point of views, however I want you all to read this as if it's a movie scene that you are watching; which is why I chose to write this in 3_ _rd_ _person(for the most part). I am so new to writing like this, and I just want to make sure I come across to you in a good manner. If that makes any sense._

 _Kay: I hope you enjoy what else I have to write for you all!_

 _Sousie: I'm glad you like it! Really! What would you like to see happen? And I plan to make it a Godric/Miranda/eric fic!_

 _Str8jacket: I am still unsure of which direction I want to go with that. I have a possible choice, but I am just not sure if I want to go that way. It would really take away from the whole point of this story (Pam's Dollie) and what I had intentionally wanted this story to be about. I am at a bit of a crossroads if I'm honest. I have high hopes that whatever rut I am in with the direction of this story will come to an end soon!_

 _TsukikoAnsatsu: Wow your name was fun to type! No joke! I am very happy that you are loving this story! At the end of the day that is all that matters to me. I just want to bring to you a story that is different from what is normally out there, and I hope this is just that._

 _So I want to tell you all a bit about me! My name is Danielle, and I live in the big ol' state of Texas. Dallas, TX to be exact. I am originally from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and goodness I miss the hills and the landscape! But I love Texas dearly. The people here are so nice and loving, its crazy. Ha, I'm talking as if I just moved here. I have been here since I was 12 and I am now 22 about to turn 23. Insane how quickly this time just goes by, but I am excited to age and gain more wisdom. My goal in life is to turn my knowledge into wisdom, and then have the beauty and the beast library with a bean bag in the center (life goals). I am a Reiki Master, Makeup Artist, Jewelry Artist, Lash Stylist (eyelash extension specialist) and a licensed Esthetician. My dream career is to be a writer and writing on this site is my test drive for actually continuing to write my novels._

 _I am awakened, and I am spiritual in every sense. I read about all religions because of this insatiable wonder that fills me from my head to my toes. If you are comfortable sharing with me your cultures, then please do. I wish to travel to world and eventually move to Sweden and find myself a Viking (aka tall and just giant YES PLEASE). I also have researched a ton into our true human history because of just how much is being hidden from us, and being destroyed in secret. Please if you have the chance to go to google and search, " Alien Technical Research 25," and read through some of those archives. And if that is a bit too hard for you to read or pay attention to (because it is a tough read due to the way that is it written) then go to youtube and search," The real human history," and watch the video by Spirit Science. Please promise me that you will not believe everything just because you are told to. You should never believe just because someone is telling you this is right. I gave up all religions and went on a personal discovery journey. I cannot begin to describe just how much this journey has changed me, and awakened me to what is really going on within humanity. If you have any questions please please please ask me!_

 _Anyways, sorry I ramble when Ive had too much coffee…haha. If you are interested in my life theories just say so and I will share them with you all! I am very odd and have so much to share with the world. I have told myself since I was young that I would change the world, and I plan to just do that. And as I begin to change the world I will take every one to the top with me._

 _We are not divided, We are united!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _D.E.F_

Arriving in Dallas had been strange, it was as if the second they stepped off the plane she became assaulted with vibrations. Every single hair on her body stood erect, and her muscles ached with an odd sensation. She could just feel that there was something going on, and she had no idea what it was. Nor did she really know what to do. This has never happened before.

"Come, Miranda," Eric's soothing voice called to her from her inner ponders, and drew her to be seated within the car that would take them to their destination. Eric pulled her onto his lap, to where she was straddling his hips," Miranda," he purred," I find myself with a desire to take you right here. My sweet little virgin."

At this point she had come to an understanding; she was his is there wasn't much she could do about it. She also came to realize that she didn't have an issue with being his. It was odd, but what did she truly care for? She had not had a man in her life for quite some time, and this vampire had barely even known her for 24 hours and yet here she sat being pampered and cared for more than she has ever been. It was in this understanding that Miranda accepted her fate, so she knew exactly how to respond to him in this instance, "What has held you back from doing so?"

Her shyness from her own words had Eric reeling in a growl. She tempted him like no other could. The way she would bite her lip when her nervousness became too much, or how she would twirl her purple hair into a knot when she was fighting back tears. So little he knows her, and yet her habitual habits shine so bright. Only a vampire could know so much in little to no time, she was his and he knew she knew it.

"I would not have your virginity take in the backseat of an automobile."

"How chivalrous of you?"

"I do not wish to make you fully mine in these circumstances." Eric Whispered against the skin of her neck. His lips chilled her so beautifully. She couldn't stop herself from sighing in content. He was a great distraction from the thoughts that seemed to haunt her. Her mind just couldn't let go and this would be her downfall, as it has always been so.

Eric's lips traveled along her neck, jaw and chin until they captured hers in a fierce, dominating embrace. His hands that rested on her hips, drew her impossibly closer. His hardness pressed deliciously against her center, as another moan left her lips when she broke away from his kiss. She allowed her mind to empty further with each rock against him until every worry was gone and left in its wake nothing but ecstasy.

"Eric," she moaned.

"Miranda," he growled as his hands slipped under her shorts to grab her behind, "your ass is incredible."

"Yoga," she could feel him smirk against her check at this admission.

"You must demonstrate for me sometime."

"I will not."

He pulled away from her with feigned hurt, "And why is that?"

She giggled and placed a feather light kiss against his nose, "I don't want you to get any ideas. I feel like you would honestly."

She watched him from under her lashes as a smile formed with his lips. Her mouth popped open at the beauty of it, and she couldn't stop herself from letting her hand glide over the upturned corners of his mouth.

"You will show me, willingly, eventually," he said solemnly looking directly into her eyes, hypnotizing almost.

"Oh of that I have no doubt, but not anytime soon."

His eyes widened slightly for a second before he recovered with a smile so big that it put the beauty of his previous smile to shame.

"Goodness, your smile. Please smile more," she blushed feverishly.

"Consider it done, my pet," he grinned pulling her back to him for another searing lock of the lips.

 _Authors note:_

 _Here was a short quick update for a filler chapter. I cannot wait for you all to read the next chapter!_

 _Sorry for being gone for so long! I started a new job and that has taken up most of my time! I have a new plan to update once a week from here on out! I hope that is okay!_

 _Have a beautiful day!_

 _D.E.F_


	8. Chapter 8

_You all are so kind with your words, and it makes my heart sing with love. It has taken me such a long time to gain the courage needed for me to post my works. I held a fear for so long that people would not like what ideas came from my mind, and to hear such praise from you all fills me with so much joy. I cannot thank you enough for your ongoing support. Thank you so much!_

 _I have been writing and erasing over and over again. I believe I am hitting a slight road block in my process with this story. I do not know which direction I wish to go. Please forgive me in my tardiness._

 _Ff13: Yes I am! I might have to have Eric do yoga then, huh?! Haha, thank you so much for your kindness! Readers like you make my writing easier, and more enjoyable. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Str8jacket: Thank you! It was a little chapter haha! Oh no way?! That is awesome! I grew up in Milvale and then moved to Glenshaw before my family relocated to Dallas._

 _Sousie: Thank you! What would you like to see happen? I am trying to make this as interactive as I can with my readers, if that makes sense!_

 _JamesNorthman96: I am so bad about updating! I have all of these ideas in my head but I can never find the right words to place with these ideas. I do hope you enjoy what I'm able to come up with though._

 _Emzy2k11: I am glad you like this so far! I am still in kinda shock at how this fiction is being received by this community! Thank you so much for you interest in this story!_

 _We are not divided, We are united!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _D.E.F_

 _Chapter 8:_

Arriving in an area called Highland Park, located just outside of Dallas, Eric pulled Miranda out of the car and sped into the house not giving her any time to take in her surroundings. Not like she was all that anxious to do such.

The house she was pulled into was beautiful and that's truly the only word she could use to describe her surroundings when her eyes widened to take it all in. "Eric," she gasped in wonder," this house is beautiful. Look," she shouted rushing over to the wall, "You can see the detailing carved by hand! Eric this house is marvelous! The craftsmanship!"

"Thank you," a soft voice from above her whispered as the air shifted comfortably to that of a stunned silence.

Eric watched on with baited breath as Miranda froze hearing his maker's voice. "Godric this is the human."

"That much can be presumed, my child. What is your name dear one?"

She was stunned, this man, no this boy before her had an air of authority like no other before. Even Pam's energy was dwarfed in comparison to this boy's aura. She allowed her head to bow as a sign of respect towards such authority.

"Miranda," she spoke and hurriedly added," Sir."

"I would prefer Godric," he smiled.

"Godric, uhm ha hi!"

His smile widened," Hello my dear, I am quite fond of craftsmanship. I once spent over 40 years working with a master woodworker in order to gain this skill. It pleases me greatly to hear such appraisal of my work."

"You did this?!" She gasped bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Indeed he did my pet, remind me to show you the carvings ingrained into the master bed," Eric purred pulling her back against his chest insinuating laughter from Godric to fill the room and a faint blush to crawl up her cheeks.

"There is no need to be shy on my accord, Ms. Miranda." Godric evenly added in. "He did learn from me after all."

This only increased the red hue of her skin. "Forgive me, Godric, but I do not know of what you speak."

"Of course you do. Eric has shared your bed, has he not? He was not that skilled in his human years, I assure you." He questioned innocently cocking his head to the side.

Once more her cheeks reddened, at the barking laughter coming from the two male vampires in the room.

"It amuses me to see and smell such innocence, Eric you did well."

"I am glad you enjoy her just as much as I do, master."

Eric continued saying , "I brought her here for a reason, as you know. I am unable to glamour her. I have ruled out a few possibilities considering her scent isn't as sweet as the fae, nor is it as bitter as that of a witch, or as sultry as a sirens."

Her brows furrowed at this admission. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you not tell her of your suspicions, my child?"

"No, master, I thought to bring her to you at once."

"You did as I would have instructed Eric. She is indeed a rare find."

"So you know of what she is?"

"I do."

"Hello?! Excuse me? I would totally be cool with not being a lost fudging kitten right now. Will one of you tell me what the balls is going on?" Miranda demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Feisty and shy? I am impressed," Godric mused lounging back in a recliner.

Before she could refute his assumption Eric cut in, "You are not human. I did not know of your origins, so I brought you here to my maker."

"I do not believe I have seen you answer so clearly to anyone other than me. Miranda, dear, please share how you have made my child so obedient in such little time. I should thank you, it has taken me centuries."

"I..what?" She stammered.

"This is no joke, master."

"Was I laughing?"

"Yes, yes you were!" She shouted.

"Well good, it is a joyous moment indeed. It is not every day you come across an elven soul."

"Elven?" Eric interrupted, "Explain?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and again her cheeks turned red. "What?"

"Answer me this young one, do you feel a calling to nature like no other? Do you have strange urges to help all in need? Do animals senselessly heed your every word, and wait on you with baited breathe?"

"I swear I just like to garden, and animals are kind if you are kind to them. That goes for anyone, not just myself."

"Yet you cannot deny these, can you?"

"No she cannot, maker, after all of what Pam has shared I know this to be true."

"Eric, no, what are you saying? I am nothing special."

"What color is my aura, Miranda? You see them do you not? It is one of the many skills you possess and you do not know of what these skills are. What a waste." Godric commented crossing his legs.

She could not find it in her heart to lie to this boy who has truly not done anything to harm her. "It is blue, a mixture of blue and white."

 _Authors Note:_

 _The big reveal! It happened! She has elven blood! There is more to this that I cannot wait to release to you all! I hope you all enjoyed this monthly update! I cannot promise weekly updates, but I can guarantee at least once a month. There will be times where I can update more!_

 _Much love,_

 _DEF._


	9. Chapter 9

_You all are so kind with your words, and it makes my heart sing with love. It has taken me such a long time to gain the courage needed for me to post my works. I held a fear for so long that people would not like what ideas came from my mind, and to hear such praise from you all fills me with so much joy. I cannot thank you enough for your ongoing support. Thank you so much!_

 _I have been writing and erasing over and over again. I believe I am hitting a slight road block in my process with this story. I do not know which direction I wish to go. Please forgive me in my tardiness, I will try my best to update sooner than the last time._

 _Ff13: Yes I am! I might have to have Eric do yoga then, huh?! Haha, thank you so much for your kindness! Readers like you make my writing easier, and more enjoyable. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Str8jacket: Thank you! It was a little chapter haha! Oh no way?! That is awesome! I grew up in Milvale and then moved to Glenshaw before my family relocated to Dallas._

 _Sousie: Thank you! What would you like to see happen? I am trying to make this as interactive as I can with my readers, if that makes sense!_

 _JamesNorthman96: I am so bad about updating! I have all of these ideas in my head but I can never find the right words to place with these ideas. I do hope you enjoy what I'm able to come up with though._

 _Emzy2k11: I am glad you like this so far! I am still in kinda shock at how this fiction is being received by this community! Thank you so much for you interest in this story!_

 _Downbelowgirl , gawkyTC , guest , sousie , bunnycuteekins , emzy2k11 , ImAOLicitySuperFan , ff13 , str8jacket , jamesnorthman96 , cute iza96 , guest , Jezzy88 , belladu57 , Melissa , and guest; Thank you all so much for you support! I appreciate you all so much for sticking with me throughout my writers block. You guys give me life 3_

 _We are not divided, We are united! Birdie!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _D.E.F_

Chapter 9:

What a wonder it is to be hidden, to hide away and to never know the negativity of the world. Well, one could hope to run away and remain hidden, but Miranda had no such luck with this radical idea. Matters only worsened upon befriending Pamela at which point Miranda knew she held qualities that the humans around her did not, hence why she wished so greatly to be hidden. However, Pam gave her strength and courage in her own individuality, though Pam knew not the extent of such differences to her "human" friend. It was only an accident that through Pam, Miranda found Eric who then led her here to this Godric, who shockingly knew more about her defects than she could care to share.

That's right, defects. She viewed them as abnormalities in her humanity, and tried to keep them hidden from all but her own eyes. To be flawed so greatly and still have to function like every other person is quite the difficult task, this she knew true. However, hearing her suspicions confirmed took the air out of her lungs.

Miranda stood silent for a few moments in order to still her racing thoughts. "Elven," her mind taunted her with the word given freely by the eldest vampire. The questions that she has had scrambled around in thoughts her whole life were answered by that one word. Who knew that one word uttered offhandedly could change the entire course of her life. Was she ready for this? To gain this knowledge would forever endow her to life of misery. Knowledge is power and she doesn't want power. Miranda knew that Godric could help her figure herself out even more. She also knew the dangers of pursuing such knowledge, and this is what she was unsure of. To endanger her life is one thing but to endanger everyone involved in her life is another thing; one that she would not willingly stand for.

Ever.

"Godric, I don't want to know. I'm not ready."

Though his face remained impassive, his aura shifted to that of disappointment, "As you wish little one."

"Sir, Godric, I appreciate your knowledge, but I do not wish to know about this oddity of mine. One day I will, and when that day comes I would very much request your company. If that is even a thing with vampires; I would ask of you to give me time to process this all."

"Until next time."

Godric seemingly said nothing to Eric and then vamp'd away, leaving her alone with Eric in this house.

"Miranda, come let us sit," Eric motioned to the couch.

"Just like that he is gone? No more maker for today?" Miranda smirked at the expressionless Viking.

"Other things to attend to."

"Well, alright then." Miranda awkwardly mumbled out sensing a very serious topic coming on.

"This discussion is not over, you know this, correct?"

"Yes, Eric."

"Good. Then know this too. You will take my blood."

She paused.

Why would he want that? She didn't know much about vampires and by the look on her face that was evidently clear.

"My child has not spoken to you about our blood, I assume."

Not trusting her voice, Miranda nodded her head up and down looking nervously at the vampire before her.

"You shall be informed on a later date, thoroughly. You have my word. Time is of the essence, so we must forgo the details and complete this immediately."

"I'm not sure, Eric."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my pet. Unfortunately there is no choice in this matter."

Panic seized her mind. She froze, eyes wide with shock at the announcement. Her eyes darted around to look for an escape. Sensing this, Eric pulled her to his lap with her legs straddling him, one on each side. "Sh, my little pet do not fear," he cooed into her ear," it will be fine. I swear it."

Eyes still wide with anxiety, she nodded her head allowing her trust in Pam to envelope her maker in the same light. "Alright."

"Splendid," he smirked taking a small envelope opening to his neck slicing into it deeply. Crimson liquid gushed out, and it made Miranda's stomach flip.

"Drink from me," was heard as Eric guided her lips to the wound, not realizing it was her voice that muttered them under her breath. Not until she felt the explosion of light upon the breakage of his fangs through her skin.

"My light," she unwillingly moaned against his neck before the world went dark.

 _My fellow humans what a joy and wonder it is to be back. Regrettably I have been away from my writings for a few months. I hope you all can forgive me for this tardiness. Life has not been kind, but that is okay. It gives life some movement. For without the lows how can you discover the joy of your highs._

 _There is sorrow that weeps for my readers from my very core. I have been unable to proof read or edit this in any way, so please forgive me for the many errors. One day they shall be corrected._

 _I support Bernie Sanders. If you support him, help me achieve my goal to get his message to as many as possible. We will get him into office. He is needed desperately by our species. It is a phenomenal thing to see a man care more about our species and about being human beings and saving our home planet than any other in the political world. Bernie is bringing out humanity back, and that is why I support him._

 _I love and respect you all, and look forward to one day seeing and reading your creations on this site. Live life with a smile and much optimism! You are worth it 3_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _D.E.F_


	10. Chapter 10

_It feels absolutely wondrous being able to write again. I never realized how stressed everyday life made me be! To feel this ease of joy is astounding! There is a storm brewing near and such storms have inspired me thoroughly throughout my life. Though, this is truly the first time I've decided to write during one. I do believe it will turn out wondrous! Or at least give my mind and body a sense of peace and relaxation, in the act of transitioning thoughts into words for you all to read._

 _Special thanks to: Cute Iza96, SamanthaJane13_

 _Emzy2k11- I am glad you enjoy these so much. Truly, it warms my heart and soul. Here is the next update for you. I am trying to make these updates a longer!_

 _Sousie: I will give you what Godric thinks soon! I promise!_

 _Str8jacket: No, no, my friend. It is good to see you back. I adore your name by the way._

 _Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: Ive had a strange connection to the 'elven' part of life, and have truly wished to incorporate it into my writings. Thank you so much for your kind hearted words of encouragement. I am thankful for you, seriously I am. I love Godric/oc/eric stories as well! I , too, am excited to see how you all react to the makeup between the two! It is coming here soon! Enjoy this chapter!_

 _Do enjoy this installation of Dollie, I wrote it just for your joy._

 _We are not divided, We are united! Birdie!_

 _Enjoy,_

 _D.E.F_

Chapter 10:

"Aren't they beautiful? The wind whispered through her hair, spreading her scent around the forest.

Her back arched against the current the wind provided letting her whole body relax into its embrace. "There are so many of them," she giggled playfully," what are they?"

Near her ear, a voice so clear nipped back with," What do they look like my dear?"

Her eyes swam from creature to creature, darting all around the space, "Oh my, aren't they darlin' little butterflies?"

"Look at me, oh dear future queen," a voice shouted from behind.

Miranda turned her body around to come face to face with nothing. Her brows knitted together in confusion while staring at the empty clearing now in front of her. "You are safe," she heard from all around her body, as if this voice coated her in a blanket of safety and warmth.

"Closely inspect these winged beauties fluttering about, but do be mindful of the time my dear," a lighter voice echoed through the trees, "We cannot allow you to be ensnared by their beauty."

More concerned with who was speaking to her, "Where are you? Who are you?"

"It matters not, look upon them. What do you see?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she tried to remember what had happened. Last she could remember was sharing blood with Eric after that awkward as heck conversation. Then nothing.

"Where is Eric?" She shuddered allowing fear to slowly seep into her bones, it tingled as if it had its own consciousness. How is that possible? How can her fear feel amusement? Laughter spurted around her, filling every crevice of her body. So much so that she could not contain the smile that graced her lips.

"Your mortal mind has led you a fool. It is impossible for you to fear that in which is only a construct of yourself."

"Then who are you?"

"You."

"You clearly know who I am. Who the hell are you?" Miranda pressed again still in a state of shock.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"You are me?"

"Obviously," was the bitter reply she received.

"If I'm me, how are you me?"

"I have been mistaken. You are not ready. Return, we shall meet again, and soon I expect."

"Wait what? No! Don't you dare leave me."

"It is not I who would leave," the voice just giggled in response. "Forgive me. I was unable to prevent the pain you must endure for my actions. Forgive me. I should not have allowed you here. I am so sorry."

She took off in a sprint as she felt the fog of her mind begin to lift. She gasped as her body began to dematerialize right before her eyes.

Startled she jumped up and away from whichever place she rested on. "I don't even remember going to sleep."

"That is because you didn't. You passed out," came from behind her in a deep timber, the vampire growling heavily in between each sentence.

The next thing she knew, she was painfully pressed up against a wall with two growling vampires sniffing her neck and rubbing themselves against her. She tried with all of her might to push them off, but obviously failed. A whimper pushed past her lips as she felt fangs pierce both sides of her neck.

After a few minutes of struggling the female's head lulled to the side as to much blood had been taken. Only when black spots dotted her vision did the fangs retract from both sides the woman's neck. The two male vampires didn't stop their movement on her though. Barely able to register what was happening until it was too late, the female was rid of her clothing to match the now nakedness of the males before her.

"Please," she begged softly as tears began to poor from her eyes.

Neither paid mind to her plead, they continued their lust filled venture as if no word was uttered. Even as the fading female in between them whispered ,"No," in another attempt to stop her attackers, as her mind now labeled the vampires before her.

Terror seized her, as true fear settled into her scent. The added flavor to her blood made Eric and Godric go into a frenzy. Running on pure instinct, they cut their palms to coat their lengths before they could take her. She screamed as she was filled from both the front and the back.

Now loudly sobbing against Godric's shoulder, she chanted ,"No," over and over again out loud while her mind replayed , "Pam," on repeat.

She felt numerous bones snap, and pop out of place. Groaning in pain she pushed out one last plea before darkness took her once more.

The two vampires grunted in pleasure, reaching their peak at the same time, and instantly were assaulted with extreme confusion and then devastating guilt after coming down from their high.

Godric came to first and sprung into action, pulling the now limp female from their bodies and vamping her to his in house ER room. "Call Ludwig," was commanded towards Eric.

The Viking did as he was told, still not quite processing what he and his maker have just done. It has been a long time since these impulses surfaced so heavily.

After Eric ended his call with the doctor her sent for Pam through their bond.

"If she dies, I fear my child will not recover." Eric solemnly said to Godric.

"I know."

 _Pop._

"Oh you poor child," Ludwig's voice sounded from the doorway, "What have you done Gaul?"

"I do not know."

Enraged the doctor waddled over to the dying creature, "Truly?" She asked making pointed eye contact with both vampires.

They both nodded. Their guilt would eat them alive. If they were to give her blood now they would be forced to turn her. If she could be saved before that then saving her life would be their first alternative.

"Leave me."

Again, they both nodded and left the medical space.

Eric turned to Godric just in time before he fell to his knees in guilt. "Master, what have we done?" Godric cradled his child's head against his stomach.

"We will soon find out my child."

 _Authors Note:_

 _There is a reason for this. I promise you. This is going to be a dark story so I am sorry if this throws a bit of you off. It is needed for the plot line I wish to follow but if this is just to dark for some one you then let me know and I will just take this story in a different direction, but know and understand that it would be nothing like what it was intended to be._

 _If you don't like politics then don't read this, however you should still care about treating others as human beings and that is the only reason as to why this is mentioned. I support Bernie Sanders. If you support him, help me achieve my goal to get his message to as many as possible. We will get him into office. He is needed desperately by our species. It is a phenomenal thing to see a man care more about our species and about being human beings and saving our home planet than any other in the political world. Bernie is bringing our humanity back, and that is why I support him._

 _I love and respect you all, and look forward to one day seeing and reading your creations on this site. Live life with a smile and much optimism! You are worth it 3_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _D.E.F_

P.S _It has come to my attention that the writers of this website are being taken advantage of. This will not be allowed nor tolerated in my case. I do not and have not approved any other postings of my work to any other site but this one. I will be making a website dedicated to all things involving myself. [i.e my personal compositions, my written and currently writing fanfictions, my songs/poems that can be purchased by artists to use, hand crafted items made by yours truly for sale via etsy, contact information for esthetician services (eyelash extensions and makeup), as well as my makeup video vlogs that will also be on a YouTube page (which is in the works)]. I look forward to unleashing myself onto the world. I am ready to share and spread joy to all who wish it. Be on the lookout for the update in which I inform you all of where I will be posting my stories from now on; until then they will still right where they are on this site._


	11. Chapter 11

_I know quite a few of you were unhappy with how chapter 10 went due to the darker themes. They are vampires, this is a part of their nature, this is what they did in their, as I like to call it, 'wild' years….specially the Vikings when Eric was human, i.e pillaging. What I am getting at is for you to just wait and see where this goes. There are certain events that must take place in order for this story to progress the way I want it to._

 _Now with that out of the way, I must say thank you all so much for you continual support of this fanfiction. I cannot wait to show you all my website where I will not only have my fanfictions but my original creations as well!_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_ _sousie, zoey24, guest, samanthajame13 and finally many thanks to the upset guests who gave me their valued opinions on their dislike of the darker themes and then deleted their comments. No shade! I truly want all of your honest opinions. However, do not say them as a guest! I do not want you to hide yourself for your thoughts and opinions. I, nor anyone else, would ever ridicule you for your honest thoughts. We are each entitled to our opinions, and I want you to know that no matter which opinion you form, positive or negative, that I thank you and appreciate you for letting me know. I take all criticism as constructive, for there is absolutely no reason to be upset about it!_

 _Do enjoy this installation of Dollie, I wrote it just for your joy._

 _We are not divided! We are united! Our love for literature supplied it!_

 _Enjoy,_

 _D.E.F_

Chapter 10:

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT, DARK THEMES**

"You are indeed lucky that she has had quite a bit of the Northman's blood in her system or else you may have very well had a fatality on your hand Gaul," the stout doctor said softly to the obviously hurting vampire. "Unusual, is it not?

"I am in your debt." Godric answered without replying to her prodding.

The doctor sighed and motioned for the two vampires to come into the room, "We must speak of what you have here in this creature. You are aware, yes?"

"Barely."

"Shall I explain to the two of you?"

Eric bowed his head to his master to allow him control over the situation. The Viking is still in shock, and he does not trust himself to speak so fully yet. He has never felt his heart so heavy, and it is leaving him in confusion. How did this happen? What caused his master's and his control to completely disappear? He honestly could not remember.

"I commanded my child to exchange blood with her to establish a connection. As soon as I confirmed my suspicions I immediately wished and craved for her protection. Eric has already laid claim to her, so starting a blood bond between the two seemed like the correct route to take."

"Ah, yes. That makes much more sense now as to why this occurred." The doctor giggled oddly sounding more like a chuckle and a pig's snort.

Godric and Eric both tilted their heads to the side.

The doctor smiled," She will be okay, her body has stabilized. She has broken ribs, and a broken collar bone to heal completely. I suggest you feed her more blood, but Gaul, you must be the one to complete this task. Her body will reject any more of the Northman's. She is awakening, and has you two to thank for that. Which she will, I assure you. Good day, I'll send you my bill."

 _Pop._

Godric vamp'd over to the girls bedside, "My child I feel as if things are about to change. Do you feel the charge in the air?"

Eric nodded. "Master, I still have so many unanswered questions. How can Ludwig leave without giving us more information?"

"I can only assume that is due to your elf."

"But how? Why?"

"Be calm and have patience." Godric commanded while he bit into his wrist. He placed the bloodied wrist over the female's mouth and watched as her lips unconsciously attached themselves onto it. He had to withhold a moan at the feeling of his blood flowing through her body. Godric felt his blood melt and cradle his child's blood within her in thanks for saving this female's life. Then he felt something odd, her blood wrapping around his and his child's, controlling it, morphing it into a compatible substance and sending it directly to her heart. It was as if he could feel her mapping out their blood, his more so than Eric's.

Love. Forgiveness. Acceptance.

Godric's eyes widened and he snapped his wrist away from the sleeping female. Eric was at his side in a second, feeling the same thing coming from Miranda.

Love. Forgiveness. Acceptance.

It was pushed again at them both. Then they heard clearly," My vampires, lay with me, hold me, I need your strength." She was still resting, and yet had spoken as if she were awake.

"We mustn't," Eric started to say but stopped when he saw his maker delicately lift the female into his arms. He said nothing as he vamp'd to his room underneath the house beyond his vault-like security, and the curious Eric followed.

"We must my child, come, let us lay with the elf. Do you feel the pull within yourself to abide to her wishes?"

Eric nodded, and proceeded to use vampire speed to reach the side that was not occupied on Godric's California king sized bed. He climbed onto the bed behind Miranda, and pressed against her back with one arm sliding under her head and the other reaching across her body to his makers, caging her against them. Godric cradled her against his chest, enjoying the feel of having both her and his child's body so near.

"What now master?"

"You can stop calling me master," Godric chuckled and allowed himself to fall into downtime, while Eric stayed awake replaying every moment he has had with Miranda.

* * *

"Welcome back, my dear," the wind whipped lovingly around her body. She was in the forest again, except she felt different, more in control and feels a strength within her that she has not known before.

"Why am I here?"

"You almost died. I couldn't allow that to happen, it would've been my fault. You mustn't die, little one." A voice, a masculine voice, said surprising her. She turned around and came face to face with a boy. He looked familiar, and yet she could not give him a name.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You weren't here before."

He smiled," You and Eric are much alike with all of your insistent questions."

"Eric?"

He nodded. "My child."

"But you're so young."

"Looks are deceiving."

"Do I know this Eric?"

"You do."

"Do I know you?"

"You do."

"You say I almost died, and that it would have been your fault. Explain this?" She demanded.

Godric smiled even bigger. She has changed in appearance. It is as if she now holds the very essence of this wilderness he found himself in, and such confidence. His child will be pleased to see her this way. Then his brows furrowed, "I do not know how I came to be here," and that is when he noticed the small point that now topped her ears, and barely poked out of the curtain of hair draping against her head. This caused his smile to grow.

"Join the club. Now explain," she demanded from him once more.

"My child and I took you, and fed from you. So much so that you were teetering on the edge of life and death, black and white, good and bad. Though you did not perish, and my child is to thank for that. You exchanged your blood with his, and completed stage 1 of a blood bond. This bond saved your life. You were still weak, and would have rejected any more of his. I fed you mine so that your body could heal from the remaining damage we inflicted upon you."

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back in fear. A fear that dissipated the moment it was felt. "You raped me, and almost killed me?"

Godric was confused. He felt her fear, and yet he also felt it disappear the next instant. He nodded his head guiltily, "Yes, Miranda."

"Mira." [mee-rah]

"Mira?"

"I prefer to be addressed as such."

He nodded his head," As you wish, Mira."

"I should be upset with you, should I not?"

He nodded.

"And yet I'm not."

His eyes made contact with hers as she carefully walked over towards him. "I am just as confused as you are, but I cannot make myself fear you. My body, my emotions, will not allow it. I do not understand why."

They both felt the wind wrap around them," Your soul is of the same."

The wind pulled tighter until the two were chest to chest," Godric of Gaul, you have lived on that planet for thousands of years. Queen Mira has lived many lives trying to find you and your child."

Godric could not speak, his mouth would not move. Neither could Miranda, she was in just as much of a pickle as he was, until she felt the pressure ease.

"Could you stop with the mystic shit and just explain to me what the fuck has been going on? I'm getting annoyed at being kept in the dark from whoever you are," Miranda huffed laying her head down on the boy's shoulder," Besides I feel like I've been here forever, and I'm hungry."

Godric had to laugh a little at that, which earned him a sharp glare from the female he now held in his arms.

"In due time things will unravel to you. Have patience my Queen, and allow your instincts to guide you."

"You are so annoying, and yet I still feel such love for you. Why?"

"I am you."

"Ugh, you've said that already. Wait, what happened to those butterflies?"

"What butterflies?" Godric questioned.

"This is your home. Creatures migrate throughout these trees, never staying in one place for too long. The forest's beauty won't allow it."

"More mystic shit," she grumbled.

"Here, my Queen, food for you both."

She felt the wind caress her from behind, urging her attention to the picnic now laid before them. Fruits she has never seen before littered across the cliché red and white plaid blanket. She giggled with glee and skipped over to the offering, and dug in tasting everything she didn't recognize, heavenly moaning through the entire thing.

"Here have some?" She offered a brightly spotted fruit that resembled a mango in flavor.

"I am vampire, little on, I only require blood."

"Nonsense. I think you should try it. This is my dream, and I say you can eat it."

Hesitant, Godric sat himself next to her and took a small timid bite from the spotted creation. He moaned at the flavor that burst from the fruit as he chewed.

"See, I told you," she smiled happily working her way through the fruit platter in front of her.

After indulging themselves with the heavenly gifted fruit they felt their bodies begin to disappear. He had to stop himself from laughing at the sound of protest she made at the knowledge of them making their leave from this mysterious forest.

* * *

She gasped awake and tried to sit up, but could not due to the arms around her. Which started to move away upon her startled gasp. Before she knew it, she was sat up in a large bed with two vampires at the foot of the bed with a look of guilt, and curiosity etched into their face.

She immediately recognized them, and put two in two together.

"Holy shit. You raped me!"

Eric was stunned silent; in front of him was not the Miranda he brought here to see his maker. Her purple hair gone, replaced with longer thicker chestnut waves, her ears now came to a slight point and poked just barely through her thicker locks, her body lengthened to a height he guessed to be around 5 foot 9, and she gained curves. God did she gain curves, curves that made his fangs ache to drop.

Godric on the other hand held a faint smile, her change in looks confirmed that the dream world he found himself in with her had actually happened. "Do you remember your dream, little one?"

Her brows furrowed before a light flashed in her eyes and in the next moment she had her arms wrapped around Godric's next. Her speed befuddled him, and yet question it he did not. He had to put faith in that they would find out what this all meant sooner rather than later.

"You were there, you saw the forest, and you heard the voices with me. How? I thought I was going crazy."

"I know not, little one, all I know is that whatever has happened, has happened for a reason that we shall soon find out."

Eric watched the exchange with a frown, he has truly never been as confused as he was at the moment.

Feeling his confusion, Miranda stuck out her arm and yanked him forcefully to her, so that she could turn and hug him just the same.

"How? What? I.." Eric started but was silenced by her kiss, which shocked him even further into a spluttering mess.

"Mira, I do not believe I have ever seen my child such a mess before." Godric couldn't help but to tease his Viking.

"Mira?" Eric managed to growl out," can one of you explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"First things first, I prefer to be called Mira, so do it. Secondly, I don't know what is going on. I'm just kind of going with the flow. I'll question this later when I can actually get an answer to it. All I know is that I saw your maker in my dreams, and I couldn't bring myself to fear him or yourself for your actions. There is just a feeling within me that assures me that everything will be okay. If I'm honest, I'd rather go with that then to freak about something that neither of us know nothing about. I'm okay now, and right now, that is all that matters."

She placed a lingering kiss full of love, forgiveness, and acceptance, the same emotions they felt emitting from her earlier, upon his lips once more before returning to Godric's arms, and to both of their surprise she gifted him with the same love filled kiss.

The shrill sound of Eric's phone ringing interrupted the shock that ran rapid in the vampires' bodies. Eric answered," Northman," and proceeded to pull the phone away with a grimace.

Seeing the confusion on Mira's face, Godric leaned in and whispered into her ear," Pam is on her way, and is quite anxious to see you after receiving a phone call from the doctor we had care for you."

"Oh my! Pam, I get to see Pam!"

 _Authors Note:_

 _Do not worry my dears! All will be explained in due time! I hope this was able to ease some of your doubts in regards to the darkness of the last chapter. Oh, I also hope you all are enjoying the longer chapters. I am elated to be able to give these to you all to read._

 _I love and respect you all, and look forward to one day seeing and reading your creations on this site. Live life with a smile and much optimism! You are worth it 3_

 _Kind Regards,_

 _D.E.F_

 _Follow me on Instagram: superkillurmakeup_

 _Human Species Alert: (Disclaimer: If you don't care for Politics then don't read) I support Bernie Sanders. If you support him, help me achieve my goal to get his message to as many as possible. He is needed desperately by our species. It is a phenomenal thing to see a man care more about our species and about being human beings and saving our home planet than any other in the political world. Bernie is bringing our humanity back, and that is why I support him._


End file.
